Life is like a Boat
by Mandachan77
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest need to be carried.. mild TatsukiKeigo, Mizuro. Spoilers for Manga 240


Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. The song 'Life is like a Boat' sung by Rie Fu belongs to Sony Music, Inc.

* * *

_Nobody knows who I really am..._

_I've never felt this empty before..._

_And if I ever need someone to come along.._

_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong.._

* * *

"Arisawa!...Dammit Arisawa, wait up!", Asano Keigo huffed. 

Mizuiro looked over at his friend, "Keigo, she said she wants to be left alone, and I think we should give her some space. Especially after learning everything we did from that shopkeeper-san. Besides he wants us to come back in the morning, ne?"

Keigo looked up ahead at the bowed head and slump of the shoulders of the girl walking far in front of them. Keigo knew he was a screw up. His parents knew he was a screw up, his sister, even most of his friends. Most people thought all that went on in his head was girls, and well more girls. They would be half right. He was a teenage boy after all. Ichigo, though, Ichigo had just _trusted_ him with something. Ichigo who was off saving the world from those monsters, with Ishida and Sado. No one had ever trusted him with anything before and dammit, he was going to do the best job he could, even if she kicked his ass.

So when Mizuiro said this to him, he had a response ready, "Mizuiro, you go on home, I'm just going to follow her as far as her house then head home too. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Mizuiro shrugged his shoulders, "Your funeral, just don't get too beat up before tomorrow." Mizuiro turned at the next street and headed towards his complex.

"Arisawa!" Keigo started shouting again after Mizuiro's departure, "Hey Tatsuki-baka!" _Well shit, that got her to stop, and look she is running back her-, oh fuck!_ Keigo barely had time to block his face with his arms but to his surprise and Tatsuki's, he managed to.

"When did you learn that Asano?" she asked breathless. "I don't know, ever since that bald guy and eye-lash guy stayed with me my reflexes have gotten better and I run faster too. Its weird. I can even dodge my sister now.."

Tatsuki snorted. "Well, you got my attention, now what?"

"My sister is going to be out with her new boyfriend and I was wondering if you want to come for dinner." Keigo said in a rush.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows, "I am NOT making you dinner, Asano." She turned to leave, but Keigo grabbed her arm. "NO, no, I'll cook."

"_You cook?_" she questioned. "Well, you don't think my sister does do you? I had to learn out of survival instinct. I'm pretty good, I think."

Tatsuki pondered for what seemed like forever to Keigo, "Ok, but if it sucks, I'm kicking your ass, Asano"

"Keigo" he said "call me Keigo"

* * *

"Hey, this is pretty good. You know if it got out you could cook, you might get more women!" Tatsuki laughed as she finished the last of her Shoyu Ramen. "The sushi wasn't bad either, you'll make a good wife."

"Thanks, what I always wanted to hear." Keigo muttered.

Keigo gathered up the dished and placed them in the sink. "Keigo, why did you really ask me here, I know it wasn't for dinner." Tatsuki asked when he stepped back in the room.

Keigo sighed and went to join her on the sofa. "I made Ichigo a promise and I intend to keep it. He told me to watch out for you and I will." Keigo prepared himself for the explosion.

"What the hell! I don't need _anyone _looking after me! Just what do you think you are going to be able to do that I can't, Asano?! Do you know karate? Huh?! Shit!" Tatsuki stood as she fumed down at him.

"Thats not what I meant Tatsuki. I know you don't need protecting physically." Keigo stood along with her.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, stopping to look at him.

"This and please don't hit me?" Keigo gathered the stunned Tatsuki into his arms and brought her to his chest hugging her tight. As he began to rub her back, all of the stress of the past months began show as she broke down in tears.

Keigo gently brought them both down to the sofa, Tatsuki still in his arms, sobbing. He had both arms around her, hugging her into his chest, as she clung to him as though she would drown in her ocean of sorrow if not for him. The sobs tapered off, Tatsuki looked up into Keigo's face, "Keigo, I..sorry for yelling"

As Keigo looked down into Tatsuki's tear-stained face, he had a sudden protective urge for this girl. He also had an inexplicable urge to kiss her.

_Wait a minute! TATSUKI?...Well, why not, if she hits me, its not like she hasn't before..._As Tatsuki opened her mouth to say something else, Keigo leaned down to press his lips to hers.

Tatsuki stiffened and Keigo thought it was all over. Then she closed her eyes, and, _did she just lick my lips?_, brought her arms around his neck. Keigo started rubbing one hand through her short hair and the other down her back. He changed the angle of his head to make it more comfortable and gently slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste.

Just as things were getting more interesting, the door opened with a loud bang. "Oi, brat! If you're gonna do that take it to your room where I don't have to see it! You make dinner?" his sister shouted heading towards the kitchen. Keigo and Tatsuki jumped apart and turned red.

"Well, I, umm, better be getting home. We'll probably have a long day tomorrow with that shopkeeper." Tatsuki whispered.

"Yeah" Keigo muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Tatsuki made her way toward the door and toed her shoes on. Keigo opened the door for her.

"Keigo, thank you, really.", and she gave him a quick peck on the mouth on her way out. Keigo stood stunned watching her go.

"Hey Keigo!" his sister yelled, "wasn't that the Arisawa girl?" "Yeah" he answered. "I thought she was gay!" Keigo rolled his eyes and shut the door.


End file.
